Desde el principio
by Smilez4Life
Summary: Reescribiendo la historia. Long-fic.
1. Prólogo

_**Primeras Impresiones**_

 _Prólogo_

El brillante y cálido sol estaba por esconderse, la temperatura empezaba a caer mientras la ráfaga de viento pasaba furiosa entre las ramas de los árboles, el bullicio que había en las calles de Konoha empezaba a menguar.

El pequeño parque de Konoha era conocido por ser uno de los sitios más tranquilos de la villa, por eso era su lugar favorito.

Sakura se sentó en uno de los columpios de aquel parque, aunque no se columpió, no tenía ganas. Agarró fuertemente las cadenas metálicas del columpio e incapaz de seguir aguantando sus lágrimas comenzó a llorar con amargura mientras recordaba lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás.

* * *

 _La pequeña niña pelirrosa corría todo lo rápido que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, llegaba tarde a casa y estaba segura que en cuanto llegara se llevaría una buena regañina de su madre. Corría tan de prisa que ni siquiera supo en que momento aquel muchacho se atravesó en su camino, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar chocó inevitablemente contra él, quien venía en dirección contraria, provocando la caída de ambos._

 _Sakura todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe, abrió los ojos para pedir disculpas a la persona que había derribado y casi se estremeció del susto. Delante de ella se encontraba un niño que seguramente tendría su misma edad, de tez blanca nívea, cabellos rebeldes negro azabache, y ojos negros como la noche, unos ojos profundos, unos ojos que la miraban con un intenso… odio._

 _Sakura estaba por temblar del miedo que le producía aquel chico, todavía seguía en el suelo mientras la miraba con hostilidad._

 _—_ _L-lo siento mucho—se apresuró a decir y mientras se levantaba se acercó a ayudarlo tendiéndole la mano, un gesto que inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo, el azabache la rechazó de un manotazo y se incorporó con visible molestia en su cara—Yo es qu—intentó decir._

 _—_ _No me interesa—soltó con frialdad—molestia—escupió fulminándola con los ojos mientras pasaba a su lado casi rozando su hombro y dejando a Sakura en shock._

* * *

Sakura seguía llorando cabizbaja en los columpios, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, ni porque seguía recordando una y otra vez la intensa mirada de aquel chico que la miró con tanto desprecio, no sabía porque sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, se rehusó completamente de volver a casa, ya aguantaría la bronca de su madre, ahora sólo quería estar sola.

—¡Hola!—una voz femenina interrumpió sus pensamientos—¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo te llamas?—Sakura intentó callar sus sollozos y observó a la niña rubia de ojos azules que se sentó en el columpio al lado de ella y que la bombardeaba a preguntas.

—S-sakura—alcanzó a decir mientras giraba la cabeza para que no la viera llorar.

—¿Sakura? ¡Qué bonito nombre! Yo soy Ino Yamanaka y tengo 6 años—le respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras le enseñaba 6 dedos—¿Por qué llorabas?—preguntó Ino viendo como la pelirrosa dejaba de llorar para mirarla.

—No es nada—se limitó a decir, no quería dar explicaciones a una desconocida.

—Las niñas bonitas no deben llorar—dijo Ino con energía dejando a Sakura sorprendida.

—¿Crees que soy bonita?—preguntó Sakura con timidez sonrojándose.

—Por supuesto, eres preciosa, como una princesa—la forma de hablar y la sonrisa tan sincera de Ino hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco—Aunque… creo que te verías incluso mejor si hicieras tu flequillo al lado—aconsejó Ino levantándose del columpio y acercándose a Sakura.

La rubia apartó un poco el flequillo de Sakura y lo peinó hacia el lado.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Así luces incluso más hermosa que antes!—la elogió casi gritando.

—G-gracias—le agradeció tímidamente Sakura, gracias a aquella niña se sentía un poco mejor.

—Oye Sakura, ¿vienes mucho por aquí? Yo suelo venir bastante a jugar—contaba ella mientras se volvía a sentar en el columpio.

—Sí, aunque no juego mucho—confesó.

—¿Y por qué no? ¡Qué aburrida! ¡Ya sé!—gritó emocionada saltando del columpio—¿con quién te sueles juntar en la academia?

—Suelo estar sola—contestó la pelirrosa antes de ver la mueca en la cara de Ino.

—Con razón no recuerdo haberte visto, ¡Eso no puede ser! A partir de mañana vendrás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?—eso parecía más una orden que cualquier otra cosa.

—No sé...—dudó Sakura ladeando la cabeza.

—¡No aceptaré un no por respuesta!—se quejó la rubia con un puchero.

—Esta bien—susurró tan bajo que incluso dudo que la rubia lo hubiera oído.

—¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana entonces—y sin decir nada más Ino se retiró corriendo de allí despidiéndose con la mano.

Sakura se levantó del columpio con energías renovadas, aquella insignificante interacción con Ino consiguió animarla visiblemente.

—¡Maldición! ¡Mamá me matará!—maldijo antes de echarse a correr.

Al día siguiente, Sakura acudió a la academia como siempre, pero hoy estaba más ansiosa de lo normal, paseó por los alrededores buscando a la cabellera rubia de ayer.

—¡Sakura!—la pelirrosa buscó con la mirada a la dueña de aquella voz, Ino se encontraba sentada en los prados a unos metros de ella haciéndole señas con la mano para que se acercara.

—Nos volvemos a ver—saludó Sakura acercándose.

—¡Te ves preciosa peinada así!—la elogió Ino con alegría.

—Decidí dejarme el flequillo de lado desde ahora—le explicó en un tímido susurro.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Hazme caso a mí que yo sé mucho de moda!—no importaba lo que dijera aquella muchacha, todo lo decía con inmensa alegría.

Sakura iba a seguir hablando con ella cuando algo le llamó la atención, a pocos metros de ellas estaba aquel chico con el que se había chocado ayer, sentado solo, su rostro serio miraba a la nada, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Ino—nombró a la muchacha—¿Quién es?—preguntó sin señalar mirando al pelinegro, no quería arriesgarse a que la pillara señalándolo.

—Es Sasuke Uchiha—contestó mirando a su dirección—es muy popular entre las chicas, ¿por qué? ¿tu también te has enamorado de él? Tranquila, es normal, todas las chicas lo están—explicó Ino riendo.

—No precisamente—la respuesta de Sakura sorprendió a Ino, en la academia prácticamente todas estaban enamoradas perdidamente de Sasuke—En realidad…creo que le tengo miedo—lo dijo más para si misma que para Ino recordando la intensa mirada de odio hacia su persona.

—¿Miedo?—preguntó Ino burlona sin poder creérselo—No tienes porque, bien es cierto que Sasuke-kun es un niño serio pero no es de los que se mete con nadie. Además creo que es normal que este así, hace poco de aquella tragedia...

—¿Qué tragedia?—preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿No lo sabes? No es algo que sea tabú pero la gente prefiere no hablar demasiado de ello, y menos delante suyo—explicó—Todo su clan fue masacrado...—comenzó a contar Ino, hizo una pausa y se acercó para susurrarle en el oído—por su hermano mayor.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida, nunca se esperó algo como eso, casi inmediatamente volvió su mirada a aquel azabache y lo miró con...pena.

—Puede que me haya equivocado con él, quizás sólo se siente solo, quizás aquella mirada no me la dedicó a mi—pensó la pelirrosa—¿y si me acerco a él?—se preguntó imaginando cual podría ser su reacción.

Sasuke estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ya había pasado un año desde la masacre del Clan Uchiha, y aún seguía furioso, con todos, pero más consigo mismo; furioso por no poder hacer nada, furioso con su maldito hermano, furioso con su madre y su padre por dejarlo, furioso con los de la aldea, furioso por ser…débil.

—Tsk—se quejó levantándose del suelo, ya había descansado suficiente y tenía que seguir entrenando si quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a su hermano.

Estaba por irse de allí cuando tuvo una sensación extraña, como si lo observaran, miró a su alrededor y allí la encontró.

Reconoció enseguida a aquella niña, y es que era difícil olvidar a una niña con pelo rosa y ojos verdes, nunca había visto a nadie con un color de cabello tan peculiar, y sus ojos de color verde destacaban tanto o más que su pelo.

La niña desvió inmediatamente la mirada en cuanto él fijó su vista en ella y la fulminó con los ojos.

—Hmp, molestia—insultó por lo bajo retirándose.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por la ojos jade, aquel niño en cuanto la vio hizo la misma mueca que el día anterior, y ¡encima de mirarla con rabia! incluso le pareció verlo decir algo, seguro que nada agradable.

—Quizás otro día—dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una gota de sudor en la frente, todo aquello fue demasiado incómodo y todavía sentía escalofríos—No hay duda, aquella mirada fue dirija a mi—pensó mientras se martirizaba mentalmente.

—¿Otro día?—la voz a su lado la devolvió a la realidad.

—No es nada—negó suavemente con la cabeza—¿vamos a jugar?—le propuso e Ino asintió.

Las dos pequeñas salieron corriendo, persiguiéndose la una a la otra y estallando en carcajadas, para la pelirrosa ese era uno de los más felices de su vida, por fin tenía una amiga, por fin podía contar con alguien, ya no estaría...sola.


	2. Capitulo Uno

**Capitulo Uno**

— _¡Sakura! ¡Baja a cenar!—la autoritaria voz femenina resonó por toda la casa._

 _La pequeña Sakura nada más escuchar el llamado de su madre bajó corriendo las escaleras._

— _¿Qué hay para comer?—preguntó entrando a la cocina con mucho entusiasmo._

— _He preparado tu plato favorito—le contestó su madre sonriendo y consiguiendo que se le iluminaran los ojos._

— _¡Yupiii!—gritó sentándose en la mesa—¿Y papá?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor buscándolo._

— _Todavía no ha llegado, así que hoy cenaremos solas—informó la mujer._

— _Mamá—le llamó la atención y su madre se sentó a su lado sirviendo la comida._

— _¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto muy seria, Sakura-chan—preguntó empezando a preocuparse._

— _¿C-cómo puedo acercarme a un chico?—le preguntó sin mirarla sonrojándose levemente._

— _¿Ya te gusta algún chico de tu academia?—preguntó mirando a su hija con ternura._

— _¡No es eso!—se apresuró a negarlo—Es…bueno…sólo quiero ser su amiga—confesó volviendo a girar la cabeza esquivando la mirada de su madre._

— _¿Cómo es ese niño?—preguntó curiosa a su hija._

— _En realidad no sé mucho de él—aclaró Sakura—no es muy hablador, siempre esta solo y parece que vive de mal humor, ignora a todo el mundo y no se acerca a nadie—describió brevemente la chiquilla._

— _Bueno pues para ser amiga de este tipo de personas…—la pelirrosa mayor se llevó la mano a la barbilla antes de continuar—lo primero que tienes que hacer…_

Sakura observaba al pelinegro de lejos, desde que le pidió consejo a su madre habían pasado dos días, dos días en los que estuvo debatiendo consigo misma, dos días observando sus movimientos y dudando de cual seria el mejor momento para empezar con su plan.

— _Lo primero que tienes que hacer es acercarte a hablarle siempre con una sonrisa, así demuestras tu simpatía y también transmites buena energía, seguro que con tu sonrisa harás que sea él quien quiera acercarse a ti—_ las dulces palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabeza.

Sakura suspiró para luego tomar una buena bocanada de aire, se había decidido, hoy mismo se acercaría a ese niño y se haría su amiga tal y como Ino lo hizo con ella, además sólo es un niño al igual que ella, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Aunque la chiquilla casi entró en pánico cuando vio a Sasuke levantarse para irse, sino se acercaba rápido, el pelinegro se iba a ir y eso no podía permitirlo, así que no dudó ni un segundo más y empezó a correr hacia él.

—Sasuke-kun—pronunció sonriendo casi llegando a su lado pero en cuanto vio su mirada se detuvo inmediatamente, era una mirada llena de odio, de fastidio, de desprecio…una mirada que podía conseguir que dejara de respirar, que su corazón dejara de latir, que la sangre dejara de fluir por sus venas, una mirada que reflejaba un pozo de amargura tan profundo como un agujero negro.

Sasuke ni siquiera dijo nada, ni se molesto, no hizo falta, su mirada lo decía todo. Él se alejo de allí dejando a una Sakura paralizada, en shock, sin aliento, sin ánimo…

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?—se preguntó ella sin dejar de ver el camino por el que se había ido el pelinegro—¿Cómo puede un niño tener esa mirada?—la amargura la inundó—¡No!—negó con la cabeza queriendo alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo— Apenas acabo de empezar, nadie dijo que sería fácil, ¡no me rendiré!—soltó con determinación—Tal y como dijo mamá, ¡la clave está en no rendirse!

—¡Sakura!—Sakura enseguida volvió a sonreír al escuchar la voz de su amiga—¿Qué hacías? Te he estado buscando un buen rato— le reprochó Ino.

—Sólo paseaba—mintió Sakura, no queriendo que Ino pensara cosas que no eran.

—Como últimamente hace mucho calor, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer unos helados?—propuso su rubia amiga.

—¡Sí! ¡Adoro los helados!—contestó entusiasmada la pequeña ojijade.

—¡Genial! Han abierto una heladería nueva cerca del parque y al parecer esta teniendo mucho éxito, ¿vamos a esa?—comentó Ino con alegría.

—¿A qué estamos esperando?—sin decir nada más Sakura se lanzó en dirección al parque.

—¡Espérame!—gritó Ino para luego alcanzar a la pelirrosa y colocarse a su lado.

Las jóvenes kunoichis charlaban animosamente mientras se dirigían al puesto de helados, sin embargo, unos gritos cercanos a ellas las hizo detenerse.

—¡Lárgate de aquí, monstruo!—escuchó gritar a un hombre mayor mientras empujaba a un joven rubio fuera de su establecimiento.

El pequeño niño cayó al suelo bruscamente cerrando los ojos y el hombre empezó a dar patadas al muchacho, que hacia todo lo posible por defenderse con sus brazos, Sakura al ver la escena enseguida dio dos pasos dispuesta a empezar a correr para ayudarlo pero algo, o mejor dicho, alguien la detuvo.

—No lo hagas—la frenó Ino poniendo su mano en frente suyo bloqueando su camino.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No ves lo que ese hombre está haciendo?—le preguntó Sakura incrédula.

—Ha sido así desde siempre, tú no puedes cambiar eso—dijo Ino con indiferencia y Sakura no podía creer las duras palabras de su amiga.

—¿Entonces me quedo aquí sin hacer nada?—reprochó Sakura mirando a Ino con esperanza, esperanza a que dijera que no, esperanza a dijera que fuera a ayudarlo, esperando a que tuviera un poco de empatía.

—Sí, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, ahora vamos—Ino ni siquiera espero a la reacción de Sakura, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino como si aquello no acabara de pasar.

Sakura quedó perpleja mirando la espalda de Ino alejarse, mientras miles de preguntas vinieron a su cabeza, ¿por qué? ¿por qué, Ino? ¿por qué nadie le ayuda? ¿por qué mucha gente ve lo sucedido y nadie hace nada para ayudarlo? ¿desde cuando sucedía aquello? ¿desde cuando la gente era así de… miserable? Sakura no lo sabía, volteó a ver a las personas a su alrededor sólo para descubrir como muchas seguían hablando del tema en susurros y encima con muecas en la cara. Después de salir del pequeño trance al que había entrado, buscó a aquel niño con la mirada pero no lo encontró. Se sintió miserable, vio aquella escena y no hizo nada para ayudarlo, tardó demasiado en reaccionar y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde para ayudarlo, para defenderlo, no importaba que hubiera hecho, seguro que no era tan grave como para ser tratado de aquella manera, pero eso no quedaría así…

Sakura corrió en dirección a la que había visto marchar a Ino para pedirle explicaciones, encontró la heladería que le había mencionado su amiga y la buscó entre la multitud, no estaba allí, se extrañó en no encontrarla allí pero después de lo que había pasado igual se había desviado del camino, se dirigió esta vez al parque pensando que quizás la rubia estaría allí esperándola pero…tampoco.

—¿Se ha ido sin despedirse?—se preguntó Sakura con tristeza sin saber que había hecho mal.

Sakura se sentó en el columpio de siempre, manteniendo la esperanza de que Ino apareciera, que no la hubiera dejado sola, esperó, esperó y esperó hasta el anochecer, esperó hasta el cansancio y se levantó.

—Será mejor volver a casa—decidió por fin decepcionada.

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa esa noche ni siquiera bajó a cenar, se excusó con su madre diciéndole que no tenía hambre y se tumbó en la cama cayendo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente Sakura desayunó como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, su madre la miró con una sonrisa, un niño que come mucho es un niño sano, o eso pensaba su madre.

La pelirrosa mayor achuchó fuertemente a su hija antes de dejarla marchar, pues el día anterior se preocupó bastante al ver como su pequeña niña se fue a su cama sin cenar, incluso llegó a temer que su hija no estuviera bien de salud, aunque cualquier duda fue desechada al verla comer tan efusivamente el desayuno esta mañana.

Sakura fue todo el camino cabizbaja, estaba preocupada por el comportamiento tan extraño que tuvo Ino el día anterior. Al llegar a la academia buscó a su amiga por todas partes, sin éxito, preguntó a sus compañeros si la habían visto y nadie sabía de ella.

—Iruka-sensei—llamó la jovencita—¿sabe algo de Ino?

—Oh, la pequeña Sakura—dijo cariñosamente mientras le tocaba ligeramente la cabeza—Según me han dicho Ino no se encuentra demasiado bien, así que pasara unos días sin venir a la escuela—explicó el sensei y ante la triste mirada de Sakura añadió—No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.

Sakura se mantuvo toda la clase en silencio, las kunoichis que estudiaban con ella no eran muy agradables que digamos y Sakura prefería mantenerse alejada, y a la hora de la salida se dirigió al sitio favorito de Sasuke, buscándolo.

—Si ese amargado se cree que me he rendido con él, esta muy equivocado—al decir esto a Sakura se le iluminó la mirada con determinación.

Allí lo encontró, como siempre estaba tumbado en el prado con la mirada perdida en la nada y con el rostro serio.

Sakura esta vez optó por tomarlo con más calma, quizás la última vez había sido demasiado directa y eso lo incomodó.

Sasuke al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás suyo no dudó en atacar primero, se giró bruscamente, cogió a quien fuese por el brazo e hizo uso de toda su fuerza para tirar a su enemigo al suelo y posicionarse sobre él.

Sakura abrió muchísimo los ojos al ver a Sasuke encima de ella, el pelinegro también pareció sorprendido de verla, Sasuke en cuanto supo de quien se trataba se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó—lo siento, no quería asustarte—se disculpó viendo como se tensaba su espalda.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mi—dijo con voz de ultratumba y hasta parecía que la estuviera amenazando, Sakura incluso sintió escalofríos.

Después de eso, Sasuke se marchó sin decir ni una palabra más, sin dedicarle una mirada si quiera.

—Esto es sólo el principio, no me rendiré hasta que consiga ser tu amiga, ¡lo juro!—Sakura sentía más entusiasmo que antes, no era masoquista ni nada parecido, era por su mirada, la mirada de Sasuke, esta vez no sólo pudo ver odio en aquellos ojos, también vio soledad, soledad y tristeza, una profunda tristeza que no había visto jamás en ningún ser humano, es cierto que a sus cortos 7 años de edad no sabía nada del mundo pero…lo sintió, nunca antes le había visto tan de cerca como para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad reflejaban sus ojos.

Sakura se levantó por fin del duro suelo, no se rendiría, no fallaría, lo conseguiría, costase lo que costase lograría ser amiga de Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Mañana volveré a intentarlo!—gritó para sí como animándose.

Al día siguiente…

—Sasuke-kun, ¿vamos a jugar?—preguntó llegando a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Otra vez tú?—escupió con acidez y con una enorme mueca de disgusto en la cara se levantó para alejarse de aquel lugar, dejándola una vez más con otro intento fallido.

Sakura ni siquiera se inmuto, sabía que no iba a ser fácil así que no podía desanimarse por nimiedades como esas.

Los siguiente días se repitieron como si fueran un deja vú, Sakura se acercaba y Sasuke se alejaba pero no sin antes decir cosas como; "ya te advertí que no te acercaras a mi", "dejame solo", "sólo vete", "eres molesta", "alejate de mi", "¿quieres morir?, y demás cosas por el estilo, que lejos de molestar a Sakura, le resultaba hasta divertido, había perdido el miedo de acercarse a él, no le importaba cuanto la fulminara, ella simplemente seguía acercándose e intentando hablarle, su mirada ya no le producía escalofríos. Incluso llegó el día en el que Sasuke se rindió de alejarse, simplemente dejaba que ella estuviera ahí, sabía que él la ignoraba pero poco le importaba, algún día le haría caso.

Sin embargo, había algo que a Sakura sí le molestaba, y mucho, en tres semanas Ino no había vuelto a la academia, el maestro Iruka tampoco tenía noticias de su alumna, y Sakura ya se había cansado de esperar, no podía seguir sin señales de su amiga.

—Hoy mismo iré a visitarla—decidió Sakura.

A la salida se dirigió como siempre a ver a su "amigo". Y allí lo encontró, tumbado en el prado, pensando en dios sabe que, con los ojos cerrados.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó como todos los días y este nada más verla abrió los ojos para hacerlos rodar con cansancio, su actitud hizo reír a Sakura ligeramente—lo siento Sasuke-kun pero hoy no puedo quedarme a charlar, tengo que visitar a alguien importante—explicó rápidamente— pero no te preocupes, mañana volveré para estar contigo, ¡te lo prometo!—y sin añadir nada más salió corriendo despidiéndose de él con una mano y una hermosa sonrisa.

—Tsk, como si me importara—susurró Sasuke al verla despedirse, se mantuvo mirando unos segundos más el camino por el que se fue la molestia pelirrosa y se volvió a tumbar.

Ya llevaba tres semanas así , al principio sólo le valió con dedicarle una mirada de las suyas para alejarla, al verla tan asustada aquel día realmente pensó que no volvería a ver a aquella niña, pero volvió, y no sólo eso sino que consiguió hartar a Sasuke hasta cierto punto que él ya ni siquiera se alejaba, él se tumbaba allí y ella simplemente se sentaba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y comenzaba a hablar, no importaba lo que él le dijera, ella no se movía, parecía que él era el ignorado y no ella, porque al fin al cabo quisiera o no acababa escuchando todas las chorradas que le contaba aquella niña de ojos verdes.

—¿Y a quién habrá ido a visitar?—se preguntó con curiosidad—¿pero en qué demonios ando pensando? ¡a mi que me importa lo que haga esa molestia!—se reprimió Sasuke agitando la cabeza.

Sakura por otro lado…


	3. Capitulo Dos

Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic!

Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews! Que aunque sean pocos me animan a seguir escribiendo!

 _Capitulo DOS_

Sakura estaba plantada delante de la puerta de la casa de su amiga, se sentía extraña, estaba nerviosa, impaciente.

Hasta a ella le parecía una tontería pero no podía evitarlo, después de todo era la primera vez que visitaba a una amiga, como Ino era la única. Sakura se acercó a la puerta casi con timidez y tocó tres veces ligeramente. Esperó un par de minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera mostrando a un hombre rubio y con ojos azules muy oscuros, seguramente el padre de Ino, el hombre al verla la miró de arriba abajo para luego sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, pequeña—saludó amablemente el hombre—tú debes ser Sakura-chan, ¿me equivoco?—preguntó agachándose a la altura de la niña.

—S-sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe?—quiso saber con inocencia.

—Ino se pasa el día hablando de una hermosa niña de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, eres muy popular en esta casa—comentó el rubio soltando una carcajada—Pero no te quedes ahí, pasa—pidió haciéndose a un lado de la puerta.

Sakura entró a la casa con timidez, no llegaba a ser muy grande pero sí era muy acogedora, el pasillo que llevaba al salón era muy corto, las paredes estaban pintadas con una linda combinación de un blanco y lila muy suaves en las que colgaban varios cuadros familiares, la mayoría de los muebles eran de madera oscura lo que le daba un toque rústico y hogareño.

—Ino está en su habitación, es la habitación del fondo de este pasillo—le explicó indicándole con la mano el camino que tenía que seguir.

—Gracias—agradeció con una sonrisa y dejando la timidez a un lado corrió hacia la habitación de su mejor amiga.

Sakura abrió la puerta entusiasmada, y no era de extrañar, llevaba tres semanas sin ver a su rubia amiga y la echaba muchísimo de menos. Allí la encontró, tumbada en la cama mientras leía un fino libro.

—¡Ino!—gritó a punto de llorar y se lanzó encima de la cama a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Sa-sa-kura?—pronunció como pudo la rubia pues la pelirrosada estaba a punto de ahogarla en aquel abrazo.

—¡¿Qué has estado haciendo?! ¡Estuve muy preocupada por ti!—le reprochó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Baka! No seas tan dramática, sólo he estado muy ocupada con mi entrenamiento especial—se excusó la rubia con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y es que su mejor amiga era demasiado exagerada.

—¿Entrenamiento especial?—repitió sin entender.

—¡Sí!—asintió con orgullo—¡Mi papá me está enseñando un jutsu genial!

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Sakura mirando a Ino con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Por supuesto, pero a pesar de entrenar tan duro por más de semanas todavía tengo muchos problemas con este jutsu…—dijo soltando un suspiro.

—¿En que consiste?—preguntó sumamente interesada la ojijade.

— El Jutsu: Cambio de cuerpo y mente o "Shintenshin no Jutsu", es un jutsu secreto del clan Yamanaka en el que podemos cambiar nuestra conciencia con la de nuestro oponente controlándolo por completo hasta que se nos acabe el chakra—explicó Ino con tranquilidad dejando a una Sakura boquiabierta—pero todavía soy muy lenta para completarlo, además de que sólo consigo mantenerlo un par de minutos, y por si fuera poco cada vez que realizo el jutsu acabo tan agotada que duermo durante días—soltó con decepción.

—¡Pero sigue siendo genial!—la animó Sakura mostrándole una enorme sonrisa para que no se deprimiera.

Ino observó a su amiga durante unos segundos, sí, la había echado de menos; su largo pelo rosa, sus ojos verdes brillantes, su voz cantarina, su sonrisa amable y que la llenaba de energía, todo eso y más hacían de Sakura una niña preciosa, alegre y…diferente. Quizás por eso consideraba a Sakura su mejor amiga, porque era diferente de las demás niñas, no había falsedad alguna en ella, ni en sus ojos, ni en sus palabras, ni en sus…sonrisas. Sí, se podría decir que la naturaleza de Sakura era…amable.

—Ino, Ino, Ino, ¡Ino!—acabó gritando la pelirrosa interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la Yamanaka—¿Cuándo volverás a la academia?

—Pronto, pronto dominaré el Shintenshin no Jutsu y podré volver, ¡te lo prometo!—Ino extendió el meñique en dirección a su amiga para sellar la promesa.

—¡Es una promesa!—repitieron las dos al unísono con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura pasó el resto de la tarde jugando al lado de Ino, las dos niñas no paraban de correr de un lado a otro; reían, saltaban, cantaban, bailaban e incluso el padre de Ino se unió a ellas en algún momento del baile. El día junto a Ino pasó rápido y la noche no se hizo esperar. Sakura se despidió de Ino con un cálido abrazo y con la promesa de volver a visitarla a ella y a su padre.

Cuando Sakura salió de la casa de Ino ya había oscurecido, se sentía extraña, una enorme felicidad la inundaba mientras observaba la luna llena aquella noche, el aire que normalmente calaba los huesos de cualquiera esta noche no era tan frío, se sentía bien.

La pelirrosa caminaba por las calles inundándose de la calidez y la tranquilidad que irradiaba Konoha, tranquilidad que fue interrumpida por unos fuertes gritos provenientes de un callejón. Sakura iba a seguir su camino sin inmiscuirse pero paró en seco cuando entre aquellos gritos también lo acompañaron unos quejidos. No dudó en correr hacia aquel alboroto, se adentró en el callejón sin pensárselo y se encontró con algo que la había atormentado durante varias noches.

—Otra vez—su propia voz resonó en su interior—Es él—aseguró con terror.

Una vez más, aquella escena se repetía delante de ella. Una vez más, aquel niño rubio era maltratado delante de ella. Pero esta vez era diferente, no era un solo hombre el que lo golpeaba, no, eran dos niños que probablemente serían mayores que ellos quienes lo molían a golpes, y no conforme con eso además lo llamaban monstruo.

—¡Basta!—el grito de la pelirrosa hizo hasta eco en el lugar y sin duda sorprendió a aquellos niños—¡dejarlo en paz! ¡no le golpeéis más!—exigió Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, poniéndose entre aquel rubio y sus agresores con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados en señal de que no permitiría que volvieran a tocarlo.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, nunca imaginaron que algo como eso podría suceder, que alguien se lanzará a proteger a aquel rubio era inaudito, imperdonable.

—¡Oye, niña! ¡No te metas en esto!—gritó furioso un castaño con ojos grises.

—¡Eso! ¿No deberías estar en casa durmiendo en tu cama de princesita?—se burló su compañero pelirrojo—¡Lárgate antes de que te pase lo mismo que a él!

Sakura no respondió, tenía claro que no se iba a mover de ahí, esta vez no. Y contrario a intimidarse que es lo que querían aquellos niños, Sakura afiló su mirada y los fulminó con los ojos.

Los niños se percataron de esto y se volvieron a mirar entre sí con una enorme mueca de fastidio.

—¡Se acabo! ¡Tú te lo has buscado!—gritó el castaño antes de abalanzarse encima de la pequeña haciéndola caer al suelo, luego comenzó a propinarle varios golpes en la cara y en los brazos, la tiró del pelo varias veces e incluso la pateó repetidamente en el costado para después seguir golpeándola en la cara con furia.

—¡Demonios! ¡Ya basta, Itsuki!—gritó el pelirrojo asustado por la actitud de su compañero y sacándolo de encima de ella—Nosotros no golpeamos a niñas, ¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa?

—Si defiende a ese monstruo, es igual a él—comentó con desprecio para luego liberarse del agarre de su compañero e irse del lugar sin miramientos.

El pelirrojo se debatió entre seguir a su amigo o ayudar a la niña pelirrosa.

—Tsk, maldita sea—fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir a su compañero fuera del callejón dejando a ambos en un estado deplorable.

Sakura no podía respirar, seguía tumbada sin fuerzas para levantarse, desde luego que aquel castaño se había ensañado con ella, y si no fuera por aquel pelirrojo igual no lo contaba. La pelirrosa se tocó el costado con cuidado e intentó incorporarse lentamente para luego mirar a aquel niño rubio a su lado con horror. El rubio lucía mucho peor que ella, estaba tumbado boca abajo con golpes por todas partes, la sangre brotaba de sus heridas como cascadas, su ropa estaba sucia, rasgada y teñida de un terrible color rojo. Sakura hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse y se acercó a él, le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó en su regazo.

Oscuridad, era lo único que veía Naruto pero no era lo único que sentía; dolor, angustia, intranquilidad, pesar, ansiedad, incertidumbre, suavidad, pena, tormento, malestar.

—Espera un momento, ¿suavidad?—se preguntó intentando abrir los ojos sin éxito, le pesaban demasiado.

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, le dolía todo, se encontraba sin fuerzas, sin aliento, sin entender nada. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos lentamente para encontrarse todavía más desorientado de lo que ya estaba, si era posible.

—¿Dónde estoy?—se cuestionó moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor—¡¿Pero qué?!—ahogó en un gritó al ver donde estaba.

Naruto ni siquiera se paró a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, eso no era importante en ese momento, lo que le preocupaba era quien descansaba a su lado. La habitación estaba oscura pero la luz de la luna entraba por la enorme ventana iluminando ligeramente la estancia. Miró pasmado a una niña de pelo rosa que se encontraba compartiendo cama con él, ¡compartiendo cama! Pero su inusual color de pelo no fue lo que le llamó su atención en esos momentos, sino su estado, la miró de arriba abajo, tenía vendas en los brazos y en la cabeza, su cara estaba llena de rasguños y con un ojo morado, en su frente adornaba una tirita de color rosa que casi estaba oculta por su flequillo de lado, incluso en un estado tan lamentable, a Naruto le pareció el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca, y es que ahora empezaba a recordar… a recordar los gritos, los golpes, las patadas, los insultos, la humillación y a ella, ella fue lo último que el vio antes de caer inconsciente.

Naruto zarandeó con suma suavidad a quien descansaba a su lado, casi parecía que no quería despertarla, le daba bastante pena molestarla en su tranquilo sueño pero no podía aguantar más la curiosidad.

—Oye—susurró mientras la zarandeaba—oye, despierta.

Naruto al ver que no había resultado se empezó a desesperar un poco, la sacudió con más fuerza esta vez y al oír su quejido retiró las manos de encima de ella con rapidez.

—Cinco minutitos más, mamá—suplico la niña con unas adorables muecas en la cara que hizo reír a Naruto.

—Despierta, no soy tu mamá—reveló el rubio provocando que la pelirrosa abriera los ojos de golpe y se incorporará asustada.

Sakura posó los ojos en su acompañante, viendo como el rubio la mirada entre asustado y confundido, si ella se sentía desorientada imagínate como se sentía él, así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sonreír.

—Por fin despiertas—pronunció Sakura sonriendo.

—Eso debería decirlo yo—respondió más tranquilo—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?—se apresuró en preguntar.

—Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura—se presentó tendiéndole la mano—te encontré malherido en un callejón y no pude evitar ayudarte, cargue contigo hasta casa y mamá atendió tus heridas—explicó Sakura omitiendo todo lujo de detalles.

—Mientes—acusó él sin poder mirarla a la cara—aunque fue lo ultimo que recuerdo…sé que te interpusiste entre aquellos canallas y yo—reveló recordando con furia la cara de aquellos idiotas y como aquella niña les plantó cara—¿Ellos te hicieron eso?—preguntó posando su vista en sus vendas y heridas.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que decir, él recordaba casi todo de lo sucedido. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de contestar a su pregunta, él rubio parecía apunto de explotar de la rabia, casi podía oír sus dientes rechinar por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, su mandíbula estaba tensa y casi podía asegurar que sus ojos se estaban volviendo rojos.

—S-sí—confesó por fin para luego desear no haberlo hecho al ver la reacción de Naruto.

La azulada mirada de Naruto oscureció de tal manera que parecía haberse vuelto negra, su respiración se volvió agitada, su ritmó cardíaco aumentó considerablemente, su mandíbula se tensó aún más, en la habitación se oía el rechinar de sus dientes, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. Naruto se dispuso a levantarse de la cama pero Sakura se lo impidió.

—Espera—pidió poniendo su pequeña mano en su pecho—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Tú que crees?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, no te moverás de aquí—amenazó sin quitarle la mano de encima mirándole directamente a los ojos y usando un tono que daba demasiado miedo como para ser el de una niña.

—D-de acuerdo, tu ganas Sakura-chan—tartamudeó esquivando la mirada de ella.

—¿Sakura-chan?—repitió.

—¿Puedo llamarte así?—preguntó casi con timidez.

—¡Claro! ¡No hay problema!—contestó con repentina felicidad la ojijade—Aunque ahora que lo pienso...todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto—se presentó tal y como lo hizo ella y sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.


End file.
